Hiding
by AmazingFTW
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a teenager that is about to start his freshman year of high school. That's why his grandparents forced him to enroll into Konoha Private Academy, a boarding school where only the elites can go. So why is Naruto, who is the complete opposite of an elite going there? To make friends of course! *All the characters are not OC*


**Caution: To those of you who don't like narrative stories, I advise you not to read this...Well depending on the direction this story goes. This may or may not be the last P.O.V. I'm going to write.**

**Please Enjoy! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ**

**Hiding**

**Chapter 1**

It was a seemingly ordinary spring day to everyone, but me. Today was the day where I transfer into Konoha Private Academy, an elite boarding school where the students are extremely obnoxious.

My grandparents always make their decisions on their own, even if it was about their own grandson. Well, I can't blame it all on them. They always wanted me to make friends and hang out with them like every normal freshmen out there, but I just ignored them. So I guess it's partly my fault too.

Now the big question is: Why did they want me to transfer into Konoha Private Academy? I mean there were plenty of schools out there. But out of all of the schools **(A/N: I tried to avoid using "but" at the beginning of a sentence, but I couldn't help it)**, why would they pick a rich school where it would be extra hard to make friends?

I mean, my world was completely different than theirs'. They have the looks, the smarts, the money, and best of all; they have their future career planned out for them already, but me?

My looks are average, my intelligences are considered "Low Average", I'm in the "Lower Middle Class" which is practically being in the "Lower Class" compared to those rich kids, and my future career? I have absolutely nothing planned out for the future. I'm going to somehow end up being thrown out on to the streets because my grandparents were fed up with their grandson being a NEET **(A/N: Not in education, employment, or training)**. And then end up being homeless, starving, getting in contact with an illness, and then die alone at a young age because I didn't have enough money to go to a hospital. Dark huh?

It was all because I ignored them when they told me to make friends, but who can blame me? I was a lost cause, making friends was only a dream to me. So every time they would tell me to make friends, I'll just nod my head and tell them I'll make friends today, but that was obviously a lie.

Every single day, they would nag to me about the same thing. I wanted to complain, but I know better than that. If I just complain, it would obviously trigger a fight. And I would have to deal with endless nagging from my grandparents every single minute.

From when I first entered middle school to the time where I'm about to enter my first year of high school, I was able to keep my mouth shut and not complain about the nagging. However, shipping me off to an unknown island and transferring me to Konoha Private Academy is a whole other level!

First of all, why would they think that transferring me to Konoha Private Academy would help me get friends? I mean, sending me off to a private school where the students are extremely arrogant would only make things worse.

Well, I shouldn't blame it all on my grandparents. It was 99.9% _his _fault too. Well, I'm not trying to point fingers at anyone…but…even IF I am, I would have blamed it all on _him_.

**To be continued~**

**Ha ha sorry guys, it looks like I lied 5 times:**

**First lie: Chapter 1 going to be released at August 22, 2012. (I was still working on chapter 1)**

**Second lie: Chapter 1 being finished. (I kept editing it, so it was tech. not really complete)**

**Third lie: Chapter 2-3 being done. (First of all, I didn't even finish chapter 1. So it would have been impossible to move on and go do chapter 2-3)**

**Fourth lie: Each chapters being less than 1 page. (It turns out to be harder trying to write less than a page then more than 2 pages, so I'm just going to write 1-2 pages)**

**Fifth lie: Breaking the fourth wall. (I probably did but didn't notice it, but I hope not since that would mean I lied 4 times… I'm not really fond of the number 4)**


End file.
